My long lost brother is SkyDoesMinecraft
by wolfie79
Summary: Hello. My name is Alexandra, or Alex. I'm an orphan. My life hasn't been the best. I knew none of my family. Until one day. June fourth. My life changed. (THE TITLE SAYS IT ALLLLLL) Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEEPS! Wolfie here! I got bored one day (at school, of course.), and started to write this! I hope y'all love like this, and am proud to have this as my second fanfic. **

**So bye, my pack, hold onto your butts, and read on! (Baiiiiiiii... XD)**

I was laying on my bed, Absent-mindedly staring at the plain white ceiling in my room. Sunlight beamed through my small window. I was in an orphanage. So if you want to connect the dots, yes, I'm an orphan.

It was around 3:00 when my one and only friend knocked on my door, then barged into my room. "Alex! Alex! Alex!" Ella called. "What! What! What!" I yelled back, laughing. I hopped off my bed. Ella, or Elly, my nickname for her, Had blonde hair that was usually in a long ponytail, like now.

I had brown hair, almost ALWAYS down. I usually wore an adorable creeper beanie, which I had gotten from Elly for my last birthday. I treasured that beanie. "I'vebeensenttogetyoubecausesomeone'sheretoadoptagirlwhoiselevenortwelveandyouhavetogetready! GOGOGO!" ( I applaud you if you took the time to read that :D) She said really, really, REALLY fast.

I put my hands onto her shoulders. "Elly! Calm down! SLOW down! please repeat that in English." She stopped jumping up and down. "Fine. someone is here to adopt a girl that is eleven or twelve years old. you have to get ready. Like, NOW." I shrugged. "Come on! Get ready!" I shrugged again. "Fine, Ella. I KNOW I'm not going to get picked, but okay." I've been in this stinking orphanage for years, and I wasn't going to get adopted now. "Don't lose hope, Alex. Don't give up."

ANYWAYS, I shooed her out of my room, and made myself look more presentable. I changed into a green shirt and some shorts. I brushed my hair and put my beanie back on. I paused the minecraft video on my laptop (we were allowed to have either a laptop or phone. I chose laptop.) and closed it up. I was watching one of my fav series, minecraft cops and robbers. I left my room, and closed my door behind me. Some other girls were also leaving their rooms. Whenever someone came to adopt, any kid who fits the age and gender has to have a mini 'interview'. About ten of us girls made their way to the benches outside the 'interview' room. I took a seat next to Ella, who was always early.

"So, who's the person?" I asked. She usually knew, by being so early. She grinned. "Elly, what is it?" I asked. She was horrible at hiding things. She quietly pointed to a door to another room, Where to adopter and Mrs. Pricilla, the orphanage owner, talked before meeting the kids. The door creaked open, and I saw Mrs. Pricilla exit and then... "Oh. My. God..." I watched enough YouTube videos to recognize my favorite youtubers. SkyDoesMinecraft. " I know. Isn't it AMAZING?!" she whispered to me. As much I wanted to, I didn't get to reply.

"Abigail, please come into here." Mrs. Pricilla called. We went by our fist names. Abigail, or Abby, as she preferred, Stood up and entered the room silently, the door being closed behind her.

She was really nice and funny, but she was really shy. But once you get her out of her 'shell', she is a great friend.

They talked for about five minutes. I occasionally heard Abby's whisper-voice, and it getting louder. A few minutes later, She left the room. She had a faint smile on her face. NO ONE got her to be not-shy that fast. EVER. "wow." I whispered to Ella. "Aren't you excited, Alex?!" She whispered. "Yes. I'm CALMLY excited." I replied. "I'm nervous..." I said. she gave me a hug. "Don't be." She whispered into my ear, and then my relaxation was over. "Alexandra, Come into the room, please." I stood up, and quickly walked over. I stepped into the room, and she closed the door behind me.

I turned to SkyDoesMinecraft- wait- I think his name is Adam. He stood up and extended his hand to me. "Hello." He greeted me, extending his hand. "I'm Adam." _yay, I got it right... _I thought. "I-I'm Alexandra." I said nervously. _Boy, its hard to talk to famous people._ I saw something in his eyes change after I said my name. Surprise, relief, joy, maybe hope. " Nice to meet you. Would you tell me about yourself?" He asked. I felt more relaxed on how calmly he was speaking. I sat down in the stool provided, and he sat himself across from me. "Sure." I said, smiling. "I'm Alexandra, I'm eleven, I've been an orphan here since I was six, and I love minecraft." I stopped to breathe, then smiled. "Hence the hat."

We talked for a few more minutes, until Mrs. Pricilla knocked on the door. I stood up and walked to the door. " Bye, Alexandra." Adam said, smiling. I smiled back. "Bye." I replied, and left the room.

I went to Ella. "So, how'd it go?" She asked me. "Great. He's a really nice guy. " I said. "Meet me later. I'm heading to my room." I said, before walking up the stairs and disappearing into my room.

I flopped onto my bed, the thoughts in my head running like a wild river.

Something told me he knew I was here. But I didn't know how. And something told me , My life would change for the better.

And that kept a smile on my face as I fell asleep, laying on my bed in that ray of sunshine.


	2. Chapter 2- I have a brother now

Chapter 2: I have a brother now.

Adam's POV

I was parking my rental car in the small orphanage lot. I had finally found it... And hopefully, my sister. A while ago, I was sent a letter. It said I had kin. And that was a little sister. "My little sister..." I mumbled, stepping out of the car. All I knew is her name was Alexandra, and she had brown hair and brown eyes.

And this was where she was.

Walking in, I heard a bell ring. And a lady stepped out of an office. "Hello. I'm Pricilla. Are you here to adopt." she asked. I smiled. "I'm Adam." I replied. "and yes."

/TIME SKIPPY/

I exited the small office, and was led to another small room. on my way there, I looked at the group of kids. My eyes stopped at two. They were whispering. One wore creeper beanie and had brown hair. _That could be her... _I thought. I was left in the room, and a girl named Abigail was brought in.

/ANOTHER TIME SKIP CUZ IM LAZZZZZY/

Soon Abigail left, And another girl walked in. She was the one in the creeper beanie. She was blushing, and looked nervous. I stood up, and extended my hand. "I'm Adam." I greeted her. She looked back at me. "I-I'm Alexandra." She said. My heart leaped. _It's her... _I decided to take it calmly. "Nice to meet you. Would you tell me about yourself?" I asked. She smiled. "Sure" ...

/BACK TO WHERE ALEX WAS LAST CHAPTER/

Alex's POV

"Alexandra, wake up." A voice called, blurred and unfamiliar by being half-asleep. My eyes fluttered open to see Mrs. Pricilla, smiling. "Ermph... Yes?" I asked, sitting up. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Good news." She said. "You're getting adopted!" My mouth hung open in disbelief. "No way..." I mumbled. "Yes you are. By the man Adam Dahlberg." She added. NOW I was fully awake. " Get packed. I'd hurry." She said, setting down a duffel bag and leaving the room.

I quickly jumped off the bed, energized after my nap. I grabbed my few belongings, which consisted of: a pair of earbuds, the laptop, hair brush, a few outfits, and a small notebook with a pen. I shoved it all in the bag, set it down, and dashed over to Ella's room. I knocked three times, and barged in. "Ella!" I squealed. "What!" She replied back. "I'm getting adopted!" She ran up to me and encased me in a tight hug. "Oh my god! By Adam?!" She fangirled. I rapidly nodded. " I'll miss you though..." she trailed off. This time, I gave her the hug. "Don't worry! We still got email, and I may get a phone, so we can text!" I exclaimed. "And I couldn't have gotten through these years without you." I added. "Bye, Alex." She said, breaking away. "Bye, Ella." I said, and ran back to my room. I grasped the handle, and practically leaped down the stairs.

I saw Mrs. Priscilla waiting for me. "He's finishing up the final papers." She notified me. I could tell she was happy for me to be adopted after all these years. I thought I could catch a tear in her eye, but she blinked it away. Very shortly, Adam stepped out of the room. He saw me, and smiled. "Alexandra." He said, like he was getting the feel of her name familiar.

~/VERY SHORT TIME SKIPPY-DOODLE-WHAT-SIT-DO-DA/~

I climbed into Adam's car, my stuff located in the back. He striked up a conversation as he drove the hotel he was staying in. When we were in the lot, he turned to me. "Now I'm gonna say something really awkward." He said. "Go for it." I prompted him. "Okay them. You're my long lost sister." I stared at him. "You're my _brother?_" I said disbelievingly. "Yeah." He replied. Then I smiled. Weird, crazy, unbelievable things were happening, and they didn't stop. But I was _tired _of not believing my own ears. Change was here, and it wasn't taking very long breaks. "Awesome. Oh, and you can call me Alex."

~/ANOTHER TIME SKIPPY/~

I stepped into the hotel room. It had a single bed in it, and had a T.V. I flopped down on the bed. Adam looked at me with amusement. "You situated?" he asked. "My precious..." I mumbled, hugging the pillow. He laughed. "I should tell the others I found you." He mentioned.

"Team crafted?" I asked, curious. He nodded. "cool." I said, not moving. He opened his own laptop, and pulled up Skype. Pretty soon someone answered the call. Ty .

"Hey, Adam!" He greeted. "Hey Ty." I replied. Soon the rest of team crafted had grouped around the computer. Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Quentin, Ty, and Jason. I could hear running and giggles in the background. "So, did you find your sister?" Ty asked. "Yes. Alex, come here." He said. I got off the bed, and walked to the laptop. " 'Sup?" I said, giving a wave to the screen. I got six forms of 'hello'. We did short introductions, and I heard the giggling in the background again. "What's happening behind you?" I asked, curious. Ian looked behind him, and Quentin rolled his eyes.

"That is our siblings. My little brother and Quentin's little sister." Ian said. "I AM NOT LITTLE!" A girl voice shouted. Quentin rolled his eyes. AGAIN. I laughed. " Alex, we need to eat. The plane leaves at 8:00." Adam notified me. It was around 5:00. "Ok." I said, standing up. "Wait! What's your favorite mob?" Jerome asked. "Creeper, duh." I said. "great." he said, and Adam ended the call. We grabbed our stuff, signed out of the hotel, ate at subway, and arrived at the airport gate. I thought I saw a few girls whisper to each other, pointing to Adam. I didn't get to tell him, for a voice spoke: "Flight 13 will be boarding soon. Please collect your belongings and wait for your section to be called to board. blah, blah, blah..." Soon we boarded the place. In my seat, I looked at Adam. _I have a brother... _I thought as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was a weird day.


	3. Chapter 3- Home

**HEY! thanks for all the support, and I'll be trying to upload once a week, probs more. Love you all, my wonderful pack, and enjoy the fanfic! **

"Alex. Alex. wake up." *insert shaking*

"Wuh?"

"Wake up." 

"No. I'm asleep."

"No your not."

"yes I am..."

"Wake up!"

My eyes opened to see Adam shaking me. " _Now _you're awake." He said, accomplished. "Ermph... great." I said sarcastically. "Anyways, the plane is landing soon." He responded. "Couldn't you have woken me _after _we landed?" I asked, pretending to pout. "Absolutely." He said. I laughed.

~/TIME SKIP OF COOKIES AND CHOCOLATE RAINBOWWWWSSSS :3/~

" Thank you for flying with blah blah blah... " The voice said. "Finally" I groaned. "Well, the journey is _almost _over." Adam reported. "ALMOST?" "Yes."

~/ANOTHER TIME SKIP ADVENTURE WITH CHARLIE THE UNICORM :3/~

We arrived at the team crafted house. It was HUGE, with a large tree next to it. "Wow." was all I could say. I had _never _been in a real house before. never.

At least, that I could remember.

"Yeah. We all live here. Me, Ty, Jason. Mitch, Jerome, Quentin, Ian, along with Ty's sister, Ian's brother, and Quentin's sister." He paused. "And now you."

We grabbed our stuff. It was around 10:00. Before we entered the house, I said: " I should warn you, I can be really random. And I mean REALLY."

"We all pretty much fit that description." was his response before he opened the door. It took about 2.5 seconds for us to get noticed.

It was a girl, my age.

"HEY, you're back!" she exclaimed. "I'm Julia!" "I'm Alex!" I replied. I liked her excitement. "QUENTIN! ADAM'S BACK! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" she hollered. I giggled. "STOP YELLING!" a voice shouted back. "NEVER! " she shouted back. "UNTAMEABLE!" I yelled back also. We did a high-five. "I'm the fish's sis." She notified me. Soon two people came over. Quentin and Ty. "Why do you always yell, Jules?" Quentin asked his sister. "Cuz."

"Is this normal?" I asked Adam. "Yeah." He replied. I grinned. "I'm getting to like 'normal'." "Oh! yeah. Again, this is Alexandra." He told his two friends. "ALEX." I called. "Not another yeller..." Quentin rolled his eyes. "The others are watching hunger games." Ty inputted. " I love that movie!" I squealed. " You can watch it after you see your room." Adam said.

We sped up the stairs. Ty, Quentin, and Julia went back to watch the movie. I gasped when I saw my room. It was a lot bigger then my orphanage room. The room itself was minecraft themed. posters lined the walls. A creeper plushie lay on a creeper pillow. " I love it!" I squealed to Adam. I put my few belongings on the bed, and we ran down the stairs. Before we went in sight of the others, I stopped Adam. "Wait." I told him. And before he could ask why, I stuck my head in the room and screamed: "HEEEEEEYYYYYY!" Everyone shot up and looked at me. I started laughing like crazy. "Really, Alex?" Adam piped up from behind me. "Really." I answered. Julia turned to me. "Yay! Another crazy person!" She cheered.

Everyone redid introductions. I met Peter, who was Ian's brother, also my age, and Evelyn, Ty's sister, who was 15.

Peter had short brown hair, and was just like his older brother; he made jokes, made people laugh, and was a gamer.

Evelyn, or Eve, was a blonde, and was nice, but we could easily get on her nerves.

Julia, or Jules, as I knew, was just like a twin to me. I knew we would get along really well.

After we all got acquainted, I sat down on the floor and looked at the television. "Oh, isn't this where-" I got stopped. "ALEX! I haven't watched this in forever! No spoilers!" Peter yelled at me. "OK." A few minutes before it happened, I leaned over and whispered to Peter: "Rue dies." "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! I SAID NO SPOILERS!" I started laughing, and I ran, Peter chasing me out of the room, and Julia following.

A few minutes later, We all came back. Me and Jules were trying not to laugh. We continued to watch (Everyone had the feels for Rue. Even Peter.) Eventually we all went to bed (Julia and I were forced.) In my new room, I fell asleep, thinking life could be better.

**DID YOU LIKE IT?! thanks for all of the support, wolves, and if you have an idea for a pet OTHER than a dog, put it in a review! Thanks my pack, and see you soon! :3**


	4. UPDATE

**UPDATE: so sorry for not updating! I'll post the next chapter ASAP! I hope you were liking this story so far, and want more!  
**


	5. Chapter 4- mall and youtube

chapter four- mall and youtube

*INSERT LOUD FOGFORN NOISE*

"ACK!" I screamed, and fell off the bed. "NOT FUNNY!" I yelled to Julia. "Then why am I still laughing?" She replied, giggling. "fine. I'm awake now." I said, and glanced at the clock. 8:00 A.M. "Is Peter still asleep?" I asked, grinning, and she understood what I was thinking. "Let's go." She said, and we opened the door to Peter's room, and blew the foghorn. "WHAT THE HECK?!" He yelled, and we were laughing like maniacs. We ran and woke the rest of team crafted the same way, Peter joining us in the pranks crew. We ran downstairs, and watched cartoons until team crafted came downstairs. "Day one is already a success." We high-fived, and someone went off to cook something edible. "Oh. I remember something. I need clothes." I told Adam. "We can go shopping later. Now, you get a few welcome presents." He said, much to my surprise. I cheered. "However, I need breakfast." I said. Pancakes were made.

A little bit later, we all met around a couch, and I was giddy like a six-year-old. Here is the short list of gifts:

A fake betty, some gift cards, a creeper hoodie, some other things, and a green Iphone, with a creeper case. I squealed when I saw the iphone. "Something more. It's in your room." Adam said, and I sped up the stairs. There was a desk, with a computer and recording equipment, along with a pair of headphones. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed, and heard chuckles from downstairs. I ran downstairs and hugged Adam. "thankyouthankyouthankyou!" At first he was surprised by my gesture, but then smiled. "Can we go shopping now?" I asked. "I want to come." Julia said. Peter and Evelyn also requested. "Who is coming, since none of us can drive." Immediately they all said: "not it!" Jules rolled her eyes. "How about this: I'll pick a number one through ten. Closest has to drive." I picked the number 4. They guessed, and I stopped them after I heard my number. "Sucks for you, Quentin. I picked four." He groaned while the others laughed. "Fine. Get to the car." He said. We sped to the car. I also grabbed my iphone. \

~/ ANOTHER TIME SKIP NOW WITH NYAN CAT :3/~

"Thanks!" I called to Quentin as we got out of the car. "We'll call when we need another ride!" Julia added before he drove off. I got everyone's numbers in the car. "So, what's the plan?" I asked. "Well, Peter will go to whatever, Evelyn is meeting friends, and you and I are going to get you things." I nodded.

/time skip/

we browsed the stores, buying things here and there. Eventually we went to the food court, ate, and then shopped some more. **(I'm doing this so simply because I'm at a writers block) **an hour laterz, we met with Evelyn and Peter. We all had gotten some things. "Quentin!" Julia was calling for a ride. "What!" "We need a ride!" I overheard him grumbling. "Fine. I'll be there soon. " he said, and hung up. "What do you have in mind for a youtube name?" she asked me. "Why?" I questioned. "Dude! you're a team crafted kid!" She exclaimed. I thought for a minute. "Probs something to do with kitty." I said. A moment passed. "I know! MCcrazykitty!" I suggested. "Nice. Mine is enderjewels. and Peter's is creeperdragon101."** (I'm making these up! not real!) **She told me. "Have you played minecraft before?" She asked. I nodded. "I have the demo version." I told her. Evelyn walked over. "Jules forgot mine. My youtube is Everwolf." She told me. I nodded. "And it looks like our ride has arrived." I said, pointing over to a car pulling in.

~/LE TIME SKIPPY TO WHEN THERE HOME AND A LITTLE BIT LATERZ/~

I finished putting the last of my new belongings away. I called for Adam to make accounts. "So, have you picked a name?" He asked. "Yup. MCcrazykitty." I told him, and he clicked the make account button. In a few minutes, I had a youtube account, and soon a minecraft account. Both under the name of MCcrazykitty "Can we record?" I asked. "Why not? Have anything in mind?" He asked. "Yes."

~/little time SKIP/~

"Hey guys! Sky here and today we will be playing cops and robbers with Huskymudkipz, deadlox, Jerome, Bajancanadian. Enderjewels, Creeperdragon101, and someone new! My little sister, MCcrazykitty." He did his classic introduction. "HEY! yes, He's my brother." My first words on youtube. "Who's going to be warden?" Peter asked. " I'll do it." Mitch said, and went to the pressure plate.

I was teleported into a cell with Jerome and Peter. "Hey!" Jerome shouted. "Let me out! It's not good to cage a kitty!" I exclaimed, laughing. "I want the animals. husky, Kitty, fluffy. out." Mitch commanded. he opened the door. Jerome came out, and peter tried to sneak out.

creeperdragons101 was killed by BajanCanadian

"Aw." Peter murmured

"Hey. Mitch, look at this" I said to him, making my voice sound concerned. He stepped into the cell. I led him into a corner. "look here." I said, and ran out. I flicked the lever, and trapped him in. "wait, what?! Kitty!" He exclaimed. "I REGRET NOTHING!" I exclaimed and released the others. "yay!" Julia exclaimed, running out of the cell. "LET ME OUT!" Mitch exclaimed. "no." I simply replied. I dashed to the kitchen. "BAGUETTES FOR EVERYONE!" " shouted. I grabbed some and walked over to Mitch. I tossed him a piece of bread, and walked away. "THAT DOESNT HELP." "I KNOW!" I laughed. I walked into and out of the warden's office. By now, we were all heading outside. "Almost there!" I exclaimed.

ASFjerome was killed by BajanCanadian

"ACK! HE'S OUT!" Jerome shouted. "RUNS!" I started to hightail to the boat. (along with everyone else.) Me and peter were parkouring down to lower the ladders. "What type of boat is this supposed to be?" Peter asked. I grinned. "ITS A FRIENDSHIP!" I yelled, and pushed him off. "WHY!"

creeperdragon101 was doomed to fall by MCcrazykitty

a prisoner has reached the boat

"YAS!" I shouted. "Lower the ladders!" Jerome shouted. I picked up the ladders. "do I have to?" I asked.

skythekidrs was killed by bajancanadian

"ha." I laughed, and lowered the ladders.

A few minutes later, they all were on the boat. " So, everybody, that was cops and robbers. check out everyone's channels in the description below and see you next time!" Adam did his outro. "Baiiiiii!" I said as we all ended the recording.

"That was fun." I said as we all went to the living room. Laterz we ordered pizza, and we watched another movie. Before I went to bed that night, I checked youtube. I had hundreds of views, and a lot of subscribers. I had a good sleep that night. finally.


End file.
